cellsatworkfandomcom-20200213-history
Neutrophil Division
The Neutrophil Division is one of the immune forces in the body, composed of Neutrophils. Neutrophils are the most abundant type of white blood cells, making up approximately 62% of all white blood cells in a human body. Neutrophils are highly trained and disciplined cells who secure the safety of other cells unable to protect themselves. Their tasks are to patrol around the blood vessels and terminate any form of foreign entities on sight. They are the first to respond to pathogens that have entered the epithelial cells. Each Neutrophil freely patrols the body, and will attempt to remove any threats spotted. If unable or outnumbered, they are usually backed up by Macrophages who come later in an infection. Abilities * Wandering Cell - They are able to roam around the body freely. * Transmigration - They are able to pass through capillary walls in order to get wherever they need to go in the body. * Phagocytosis - They can "eat" bacteria to either kill or collect information about them. * Receptor - They have a radar that indicate when there is an antigen nearby, however, the design is often told to be "clunky". * L-Selectin - A component in their suit that allows them to adhere to surfaces. * Chemotaxis - Neutrophils are able to communicate to each other using a transceiver. Nature Neutrophils are generally kind and selfless cells, with an innate instinct to protect the body. Non-immune cells are often intimidated by their use of violence, so they are quite distant from each other, and sometimes gain reproach just as other immune cells do. Because they are able to freely roam around the body, they have a good understanding of how it functions. They generally roam alone but join together when fighting groups of bacteria using their transceiver. They are born and raised in Red Bone Marrows. As myelocytes, they play swords, tag and hide-and-seek to learn how to work with comrades and battle enemies. Uniform All Neutrophils wear the same uniform, which is similar to the modern day military uniform except it only consists of the color white. The jacket has two pockets on the front and two with initials on the shoulder section; the pants have multiple pockets as well. They wear belts that overlay on the jacket and are attached to the knife sheaths strapped on their thighs. They also wear normal laced boots, gloves and a cap printed with '白血球' (Japanese word for 'White Blood Cell') with a plate consisting their number written on it. A receptor that functions like a radar is attached to a vest with a thin water resistant cable under their inner shirt. This receptor is connected and powered by two circuits: the Fc receptor and the C3 receptor. Their vest is made of L-selectin and includes L-selectin Adhesion Molecules that can tether their bodies to the ground. It can be controlled through a switch inside their belt. Each Neutrophil is armed with six knives at the legs and hip, as well as throwing knives and a transceiver to communicate with comrades. They also carry a hydrolyzing enzyme spray to break down bacterial corpses and other such things. Regardless of the situation, they are not allowed to remove any piece of uniform during work or they would not be able to respond to an emergency. Known members * U-1146 (White Blood Cell) * U-2001 * U-2048 * U-2626 * U-4989 Spinoff Depictions The Neutrophil Devision in Cells at Work! BLACK have identical nature, roles and abilities. However in contrast, the entire unit consists of females, equipped with katanas instead of knives, and are taught kendo as myelocytes. If the situation needs be, the unit might resort to using guns such as bazookas to deal with infecting pathogens. The immune system is often overworked and undermanned, which cause much of their soldiers to come late during an infection. Their uniforms are also more loosely worn and equipped, showing much of their cleavage and only having one katana and a knife by their thigh. The vest containing their receptor and L-Selectin Adhesion Molecules is worn outside of their shirt, around the back of their torso. Lastly, their numbers are sown inside their shirts, so it cannot be seen under normal circumstances. U-1196 is the only named Neutrophil in the spinoffs by far. Category:Neutrophil Category:Division